The present invention relates generally to a treatment method and composition for improving the skin""s visual appearance, function, and clinical/biophysical properties which have been changed by factors such as chronological age, chronic sun exposure, adverse environmental pollutants, household chemicals, disease pathologies, smoking, and malnutrition. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of treating skin by increasing the skin""s stratum corneum turnover rate through corneum protease activation. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of a combination of a cationic surfactant such as N,N,-dimethyldodecyl amine oxide (DMDAO), an anionic surfactant such as sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS), and a chelating agent such as ethylene diamine tetraacetate (EDTA) as additives to topically-applied cosmetic skincare products to treat and reduce the clinical and functional signs of aging and environmental damage in skin. The invention provides for an effective alternative to the use of hydroxy acids and retinoid compounds to treat aged and environmentally-damaged skin.
With chronological age and chronic exposure to adverse environmental factors, the visual appearance, physical properties, and physiological functions of skin change in ways that are considered cosmetically undesirable. The most notable and obvious changes include the development of fine lines and wrinkles, loss of elasticity, increased sagging, loss of firmness, loss of color evenness (tone), coarse surface texture, and mottled pigmentation. Less obvious, but measurable changes which occur as skin ages or endures chronic environmental insult include a general reduction in cellular and tissue vitality, reduction in cell replication rates, reduced cutaneous blood flow, reduced moisture content, accumulated errors in structure and function, and a reduction in the skin""s ability to remodel and repair itself. Many of the above alterations in appearance and function are caused by changes in the outer epidermal layer of the skin, while others are caused by changes in the lower dermis. Regardless of the stimulus for skin damage, when damage occurs, numerous natural and complex biochemical mechanisms are set into motion in attempts to repair the damage.
When the epidermis is injured, the epidermal basal cells respond to the injury by dividing at a more frequent rate. This increase in replication rate results in a more rapid replacement of the damaged epidermis with a new epidermis and stratum corneum, a process referred to as xe2x80x9cepidermal cell renewal.xe2x80x9d Common examples of injuries which can increase epidermal cell renewal rates include abrasion, chemical damage, pH extremes, excessive sun exposure, or allergic or non-allergic contact irritation. If the injury is too severe, the increased replication will result in a xe2x80x9chyperplasticxe2x80x9d epidermis and a thickened, poorly-functioning stratum corneum which is manifested as dry, rough scales. Other common stimuli which induce epidermal cell renewal include physical removal of the stratum corneum (i.e., an example of which is tape stripping, a process where tape is applied to the skin and pulled off, removing the top layer of the stratum corneum with it) and friction (i.e., on the soles and heels of the feet), all processes which result in epidermal hyperplasia. Hydroxy acids and retinoids also induce epidermal hyperplasia at appropriate concentrations, although the mechanisms appear to be different. It is believed by many that hydroxy acids exert their effects by inducing physical exfoliation of the corneum, whereas the retinoids more likely work by interacting with cytoplasmic and nuclear binding receptors to alter gene expression. Schiltz, J. et al. xe2x80x9cRetinoic acid induces cyclic changes in epidermal thickness and dermal collagen and glycosaminoglycan biosynthesis rates,xe2x80x9d J. Invest. Dermatol. 87:663-667 (1986), describe various effects of retinoic acid on epidermal and dermal biology including cyclical epidermal thickening and hyperplasia, and dermal changes in the rates of biosynthesis of collagen and glycosaminoglycans.
With chronological age and chronic environmental exposure (notably UVA, UVB, and IR radiation), the dermis undergoes changes in structure and function which result in many of the characteristics of aged skin, including loss of elasticity, formation of wrinkles, loss of water-holding capacity, sagging, and poor microcirculation. At the molecular level, these changes have been correlated with biochemical changes in the content and structure of the extracellular matrix to which the major cells of the dermis (i.e., the fibroblasts) reside. Collagen becomes highly cross-linked and inelastic, elastin is reduced in amounts and is incorrectly distributed, and the glycosaminoglycans become reduced in amounts, which results in reduced intercellular water.
As a result of this changed architecture, the normal amounts and distribution of trace metal ions, growth factors, hormones, and cytokines becomes altered which causes the fibroblasts to become metabolically less active or quiescent. Although these cells have natural mechanisms to repair themselves and the matrix in which they reside, with age and too much damage, they are less able to repair the damage, and the condition continues to deteriorate. If the quiescent fibroblasts can be metabolically activated and stimulated to divide, they will synthesize new extracellular matrix and the old, damaged matrix will be enzymatically degraded and replaced. This process of balanced synthesis and degradation is referred to as xe2x80x9cdermal remodeling.xe2x80x9d The activation process can be accomplished in many different ways, including chemical stimulation by selected hormones, growth factors, cytokines, vitamins, botanical extracts and retinoids, or by increasing the nutrient supply (i.e., blood flow) to the tissue.
Although the mechanisms are not completely understood, it appears that physical or chemical changes to the intact stratum corneum of the skin will result in epidermal basal cell replication and subsequent increases in epidermal cell renewal. If the injury stimulus is too great, the skin will be unable to correct the damage or will xe2x80x9cover-respondxe2x80x9d in such a way as to cause extensive epidermal hyperplasia and dry, flaky, poorly-differentiated stratum corneum. If the damage stimulus is less and is well controlled, the process of epidermal replacement should result in a healthier, better-functioning epidermis and in a stratum corneum which looks and feels better, has greater capacity to hold moisture, and has fewer surface fine lines.
It is known that damage to the stratum corneum not only sets into motion natural biochemical mechanisms to repair and replace the epidermis, but disturbances in the corneum also stimulate repair and remodeling of the dermis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,963 to Smith (xe2x80x9cthe ""963 patentxe2x80x9d) teaches that chronic and significant disruption of the skin""s water barrier using a combination of cerebrosides, hydroxy acids, and retinoids causes chronic injury to the corneum and results in epidermal and dermal repair of the structurally-deteriorated skin if the disruption is maintained for a sufficient period of time. The mechanisms by which the combination of materials used in the ""963 patent cause increased epidermal cell renewal and chronic skin repair are entirely different from those which are involved in the current invention. Although the end benefits to the skin are similar, the ""963 patent teaches that water barrier disruption agents such as cerebrosides or organic solvents or detergents, in combination with retinoids or hydroxy acids will disrupt the corneum water barrier and stimulate basal cell replication rates. The Applicant has discovered that chronic stimulation of the normal process of desquamation by activation of at least one endogenous corneum protease will result in increased epidermal turnover and epidermal and dermal remodeling. This is not a chronic injury; instead, it is an increase in the rates of corneum shedding by one of the natural mechanisms; the increased desquamation stimulates the natural mechanisms involved in replacing the lost corneum, a process which results in beneficial skin remodeling.
In a series of peer-reviewed scientific publications, Lundstrom, A. and Egelrud, T. xe2x80x9cCell Shedding from Human Plantar Skin In Vitro: Evidence of its Dependence on Endogenous Proteolysis,xe2x80x9d J. Invest. Dermatol. 91:340-343 (1988); Egelrud, T. and Lundstrom, A., xe2x80x9cThe Dependence of Detergent-Induced Cell Dissociation in Non-Palmo-Plantar Stratum Corneum on Endogenous Proteolysis,xe2x80x9d J. Invest. Dermatol. 95: 456-459 (1990); Lundstrom, A. and Egelrud, T. xe2x80x9cStratum Corneum Chymotryptic Enzyme: A Proteinase which may be Generally Present in the Stratum Corneum and with a Possible Involvement in Desquamation,xe2x80x9d Acta Dermato-Venereol 71:471-474 (1991); investigators from the Department of Dermatology, University Hospital, Umea, Sweden, demonstrated that human stratum corneum possesses endogenous chymotryptic proteinase enzyme(s) which can be activated in vitro by a combination of the cationic surfactant N,N,-dimethyldodecyl amine oxide (DMDAO), the anionic surfactant sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS), and the chelating agent ethylene diamine tetraacetate (EDTA). Activation of these enzymes resulted in the separation of individual corneum cells (i.e. corneocytes), a process which Egelrud""s group has proposed mimics the natural desquamation process. The Egelrud group have described the role of the endogenous chymotryptic proteinase enzyme(s) to be important in natural desquamation of the skin, but their work did not predict that stratum corneum protease activation would enhance the rates of epidermal cell renewal and set up natural epidermal and dermal biochemical mechanisms which could provide benefit to aged or environmentally-damaged skin.
Prior art physiological, chemical, or mechanical methods of increasing stratum corneum renewal rates to achieve benefit such as hydroxy acids, retinoids, barrier disrupters, tape stripping, solvent extraction, etc. all have various drawbacks, such as significant irritation to the skin, skin toxicity, the requirement of high concentrations of expensive ingredients, or of low pH. In addition, all these methods involve the invocation of damage to the skin, which sets up repair mechanisms. For most of these treatments, there will be a period of time, up to several weeks or months, during which the skin becomes irritated and after which tolerance sets in and the symptoms of irritation may decrease and/or cease. When using the method described in the present invention, these drawbacks are not encountered.
Applicant has surprisingly discovered a method of treatment and composition for aged and environmentally damaged skin that enhances the stratum corneum turnover rate by activation of at least one endogenous proteinase. The treatment, which results in skin with improved visual appearance, function, and clinical/biophysical properties, is not known in the prior art. Moreover, the novel method of treatment and compositions of the present invention accomplish this at low concentrations, at a neutral pH, in all the vehicles in which the actives have been tested, and without causing clinical irritation or chronic damage to the skin.
The features of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Further features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention in one of its aspects embodied and broadly described herein, there is disclosed a method of treating skin comprising topical application to aged or damaged skin of a cosmetic composition comprising a chemically compatible combination of one or more surfactants and at least one chelating agent, in an amount effective to provide chronic stimulation of the skin""s stratum corneum turnover rate, and a reduction in the stratum corneum turnover time, by activating one or more of the skin""s endogenous corneum protease enzymes. In another aspect, the present invention includes a cosmetic treatment composition for aged or damaged skin comprising a chemically compatible combination of one or more surfactants and at least one chelating agent, in an amount effective to provide chronic stimulation of the skin""s stratum corneum turnover rate, and a reduction in the stratum corneum turnover time, by activating one or more of the skin""s endogenous corneum protease enzymes.
Additional aspects of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The purposes and features of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention provides a novel method of treatment and a novel composition for treating aged and environmentally damaged or deteriorated skin. The present invention provides a method of treating skin comprising topical application to damaged skin of a cosmetic composition in an amount effective to provide a chronic, increased replacement rate of the skin""s stratum corneum by means of corneum protease activation, wherein the increased replacement rate is effective to induce repair, replacement, and remodeling of the stratum corneum, epidermis, and dermis of the skin and improvements in the appearance, function, and aging properties of the skin.
According to the present invention, xe2x80x9cincreased replacement ratexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cstimulation of the skin""s stratum corneum turnover ratexe2x80x9d includes any rate of stratum corneum or epidermal turnover which is greater than that of the untreated skin on the same site of the same individual. Typically, this increase in turnover rate, or reduction in turnover time, can range from about 1% to about 40%. Preferably turnover rate is increased by about 25%. There are many different ways in which epidermis and stratum corneum turnover rate can be measured, including but not restricted to assays to measure dansyl chloride disappearance, dihydroxy acetone staining disappearance, or use of radioactive thymidine to measure basal cell labeling index. Chronic stimulation of the stratum corneum turnover rate refers to the repeated, or constant stimulation occurring with regular treatment of the skin with the composition of the present invention.
Similarly, xe2x80x9creduction in skin""s stratum corneum turnover timexe2x80x9d is the resulting decrease in the time needed for the shedding of the skin layer. The turnover time reduction can range from about 1% to about 40%, preferably the time reduction is about 25%.
xe2x80x9cCorneum protease activationxe2x80x9d refers to a stimulation, above that of untreated skin, of one or more of the endogenous stratum corneum chymotryptic protease enzymes believed to be involved in the natural desquamation process of corneocyte shedding and subsequent stratum corneum turnover.
The effectiveness of the method of the present invention in providing skin anti-aging benefits can be measured by a number of ways. Each of these strategies for evaluating the effectiveness of the invention can be used independently or together by one skilled in the art. The method is effective when it decreases stratum corneum turnover time by from about 1% to about 40%, preferably by at least about 25%. It is also effective when it reduces TEWL by from about 0% to about 100%, preferably by at least about 1%. It is further effective when it decreases canthus skin roughness by from about 1% to about 60%, preferably by at least about 9%. The method is effective when it decreases the number of wrinkles on the canthus by from about 1% to about 60%, preferably by at least about 9%. It is also effective when it increases skin moisture on the canthus by from about 1% to about 90%, preferably by at least about 21%. It is effective when it increases skin moisture on the cheek by from about 1% to about 90%, preferably by at least about 14%.
The cosmetic composition should be topically applied regularly to whatever skin area requires treatment with the frequency and in the amount necessary to achieve the desired results. Preferably, the cosmetic composition is applied at least once per day, most preferably twice per day. The frequency of treatment depends on the degree of damage or deterioration of the skin, the responsiveness of the user""s skin, the strength of the active ingredients in the cosmetic product, the effectiveness of the vehicle used to deliver the active ingredients into the stratum corneum, the ease with which the formula is removed by physical contact with clothing or it""s removal by sweat or other intrinsic or extrinsic fluids, and the convenience to the user""s lifestyle. Typical concentrations of relatively simple biochemically active substances such as the novel treatment composition described herein can range from about 0.01% to about 5.0% by weight based on the total weight of the cosmetic composition, and the formula should be applied to the skin at a rate equal to from about 1.0 mg/cm2 of skin to about 20.0 mg/cm2 of skin. Preferably, the formula should contain from about 0.39% to about 0.78% by weight based on the total weight of the cosmetic composition. Most preferably, the formula should contain about 0.78% active ingredients and be applied to the skin at a rate of about 5.0 mg/cm2 of skin.
The cosmetic composition of the present invention comprises safe and effective amounts of one or more surfactants and at least one chelating agent. Use of these combinations of materials will result in an activation of one or more of the resident stratum corneum protease chymotryptic enzymes, which causes a loss of adherence between corneocytes, thus allowing them to be shed at a faster rate. While the mechanism or mechanisms of this activation process are unknown, we speculate that the surfactants could cause one or more of the following changes, including conformational changes in the enzyme, uncovering of the active site of the enzyme, or removal of lipids or other adherent substances from the enzyme. The chelating agent could somehow regulate the concentration of a metal cation which may be required for activity such as Ca++, Mg++, Sr++, or Mn++. The surfactants can be selected from any natural or synthetic surfactants suitable for use in cosmetic compositions and can be cationic, anionic, zwitterionic, non-ionic, or mixtures thereof. (See Rosen, M., xe2x80x9cSurfactants and Interfacial Phenomena,xe2x80x9d Second Edition, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1988, Chapter 1, pages 4-31). Suitable cationic surfactants can include, but are not limited to DMDAO or other amine oxides, long-chain primary amines, diamines and polyamines and their salts, quaternary ammonium salts, polyoxyethylenated long-chain amines, and quaternized polyoxyethylenated long-chain amines. Suitable anionic surfactants can include, but are not limited to SDS, salts of carboxylic acids (i.e. soaps), salts of sulfonic acids, salts of sulfuric acid, phosphoric and polyphosphoric acid esters, alkylphosphates, monoalkyl phosphate (MAP), and salts of perfluorocarboxylic acids. Suitable zwitterionic surfactants can include but are not limited to cocoamidopropyl hydroxysultaine (CAPHS) and others which are pH-sensitive and require special care in designing the appropriate pH of the formula (i.e. alkylaminopropionic acids, imidazoline carboxylates, and betaines) or those which are not pH-sensitive (i.e. sulfobetaines, sultaines). Suitable non-ionic surfactants can include but are not limited to alkylphenol ethoxylates, alcohol ethoxylates, polyoxyethylenated polyoxypropylene glycols, polyoxyethylenated mercaptans, long-chain carboxylic acid esters, alkonolamides, tertiary acetylenic glycols, polyoxyethylenated silicones, N-alkylpyrrolidones, and alkylpolyglycosidases. Any combination of surfactants is acceptable. Preferably, the surfactant includes at least one anionic and one cationic surfactant, or at least one cationic and one zwitterionic surfactant which are compatible, e.g., do not form complexes which precipitate appreciably when mixed. Most preferably, the surfactant includes DMDAO and SDS, or DMDAO and MAP. Applicants believe that SDS and MAP are interchangeable in the present invention.
The chelating agent can be any chelating agent suitable for use in a cosmetic composition. Suitable chelating agents can include, but are not limited to any natural or synthetic chemical which has the ability to bind divalent cationic metals such as Ca++, Mn++, or Mg++. Preferably, the chelating agent is selected from EDTA, disodium EDTA, EGTA, citric acid, or dicarboxylic acids. Most preferably, the chelating agent is EDTA.
Where the cosmetic composition contains a cationic surfactant such as DMDAO, the percent of such surfactant in the composition is from about 0.01% to about 5.0% by weight based on the total weight of the cosmetic composition, preferably from about 0.18% to about 0.36% and most preferably about 0.36%. Where the cosmetic composition contains an anionic surfactant such as SDS or MAP, the percent of such surfactant in the composition is from about 0.01% to about 5.0% by weight based on the total weight of the cosmetic composition, preferably from about 0.06% to about 0.12% and most preferably about 0.12%. The cosmetic composition includes a chelating agent such as EDTA at from about 0.01% to about 5.0% by weight based on the total weight of the cosmetic composition, preferably from about 0.15% to about 0.30% and most preferably about 0.30%.
While various combinations of surfactant and chelating agents may be used, the cosmetic composition of the present invention most preferably includes a combination of DMDAO/SDS/EDTA, alternatively the same concentration of MAP can substitute for the SDS. In the context of the present invention,a preferred composition is 0.18% DMDAO, 0.06% SDS and 0.15% EDTA by weight based on the total weight of the cosmetic composition. This composition has been designated as a 1xc3x97concentration of the active ingredients. Concentration levels for this combination can range from between about 0.1xc3x97 to about 10xc3x97, preferably from about 1xc3x97 to about 3xc3x97 and most preferably about 2xc3x97. The present invention provides aged or environmentally-damaged skin with anti-aging benefits which are comparable to those achieved with hydroxy acids and retinoids. Furthermore, the indicated combinations of DMDAO/SDS/EDTA are non-toxic, and non-irritating. In this context, xe2x80x9cnon-toxicxe2x80x9d means that these materials, at the recommended concentrations and usage rates, do not damage living skin cells and xe2x80x9cnon-irritatingxe2x80x9d means that there are no periods of time during their use when these materials cause classical clinical irritation characterized by immunological reactions and/or burning, itching, stinging, erythema, or scaling of the skin. In marked contrast, efficacious levels of retinoids and hydroxy acids can cause the skin to experience all of these symptoms of irritation during the initial stages of treatment, and can persist indefinitely.
The indicated combinations of DMDAO/SDS/EDTA are effective in all suitable cosmetic vehicles, including emulsions, creams, lotions, solutions (both aqueous and hydro-alcoholic), anhydrous bases (such as lipsticks and powders), gels, and ointments. One skilled in the art would generally recognize these and other standard cosmetic vehicles that can be used in the present invention. Thus, the present invention may be formulated with a variety of cosmetic vehicles in addition to those described in the Examples below. Variations and other appropriate vehicles will be apparent to the skilled artisan and are appropriate for use in the present invention. Preferably, the cosmetic vehicle is selected from oil-in-water emulsions, hydro-alcoholic solutions, and encapsulated beads in anhydrous systems. Most preferably, the vehicle is an oil-in-water emulsion. Such emulsions and their compositions and methods of making are well known in the art. It is important, however, that the concentrations and combinations of the surfactants and chelating agents be selected in such a way that the combinations are chemically compatible and do not form complexes which precipitate from the finished product.
The composition of the present invention can be used in many cosmetic products including, but not limited to, moisturizing cream, skin benefit creams and lotions, gels, ointments, foundation, night cream, lipstick, cleansers, toners, masks, and color cosmetic products. The composition is most preferably used in anti-aging products for the face and other body parts, most especially leave-on products,
Products according to the present invention in which humectant properties are desired may include amino acids, chondroitin sulfate, diglycerin, erythritol, fructose, glucose, glycerin, glycerol, glycol, 1,2,6-hexanetriol, honey, hyaluronic acid, hydrogenated honey, hydrogenated starch hydrolysate, inositol, lactitol, maltitol, maltose, mannitol, natural moisturization factor, PEG-15 butanediol, polyglyceryl sorbitol, salts of pyrollidone carboxylic acid, potassium PCA, propylene glycol, sodium glucuronate, sodium PCA, sorbitol, sucrose, trehalose, urea, and xylitol.
Products according to the present invention in which antioxidant properties are desired may include acetyl cysteine, ascorbic acid, ascorbic acid polypeptide, ascorbyl dipalmitate, ascorbyl methylsilanol pectinate, ascorbyl palmitate, ascorbyl stearate, BHA, BHT, t-butyl hydroquinone, cysteine, cysteine HCI, diamylhydroquinone, di-t-butylhydroquinone, dicetyl thiodipropionate, dioleyl tocopheryl methylsilanol, disodium ascorbyl sulfate, distearyl thiodipropionate, ditridecyl thiodipropionate, dodecyl gallate, erythorbic acid, esters of ascorbic acid, ethyl ferulate, ferulic acid, gallic acid esters, hydroquinone, isooctyl thioglycolate, kojic acid, magnesium ascorbate, magnesium ascorbyl phosphate, methylsilanol ascorbate, natural botanical anti-oxidants such as green tea or grape seed extracts, nordihydroguaiaretic acid, octyl gallate, phenylthioglycolic acid, potassium ascorbyl tocopheryl phosphate, potassium sulfite, propyl gallate, quinones, rosmarinic acid, sodium ascorbate, sodium bisulfite, sodium erythorbate, sodium metabisulfite, sodium sulfite, superoxide dismutase, sodium thioglycolate, sorbityl furfural, thiodiglycol, thiodiglycolamide, thiodiglycolic acid, thioglycolic acid, thiolactic acid, thiosalicylic acid, tocophereth-5, tocophereth-10, tocophereth-12, tocophereth-18, tocophereth-50, tocopherol, tocophersolan, tocopheryl acetate, tocopheryl linoleate, tocopheryl nicotinate, tocopheryl succinate, and tris(nonylphenyl)phosphite.
Products according to the present invention in which moisturizing properties are desired may include acetylated lanolin, acetylated lanolin alcohol, acrylates/C10-30 alkyl acrylate crosspolymer, acrylates copolymer, alanine, algae extract, aloe barbadensis, aloe-barbadensis extract, aloe barbadensis gel, althea officinalis extract, aluminum starch octenylsuccinate, aluminum stearate, apricot (prunus armeniaca) kernel oil, arginine, arginine aspartate, arnica montana extract, ascorbic acid, ascorbyl palmitate, aspartic acid, avocado (persea gratissima) oil, barium sulfate, barrier sphingolipids, butyl alcohol, beeswax, behenyl alcohol, beta-sitosterol, BHT, birch (betula alba) bark extract, borage (borago officinalis) extract, 2-bromo-2-nitropropane-1,3-diol, butcherbroom (ruscus aculeatus) extract, butylene glycol, calendula officinalis extract, calendula officinalis oil, candelilla (euphorbia cerifera) wax, canola oil, caprylic/capric triglyceride, cardamon (elettaria cardamomum) oil, carnauba (copernicia cerifera) wax, carrageenan (chondrus crispus), carrot (daucus carota sativa) oil, castor (ricinus communis) oil, ceramides, ceresin, ceteareth-5, ceteareth-12, ceteareth-20, cetearyl octanoate, ceteth-20, ceteth-24, cetyl acetate, cetyl octanoate, cetyl palmitate, chamomile (anthemis nobilis) oil, cholesterol, cholesterol esters, cholesteryl hydroxystearate, citric acid, clary (salvia sclarea) oil, cocoa (theobroma cacao) butter, coco-caprylate/caprate, coconut (cocos nucifera) oil, collagen, collagen amino acids, corn (zea mays)oil, fatty acids, decyl oleate, dextrin, diazolidinyl urea, dimethicone copolyol, dimethiconol, dioctyl adipate, dioctyl succinate, dipentaerythrityl hexacaprylate/hexacaprate, DMDM hydantoin, DNA, erythritol, ethoxydiglycol, ethyl linoleate, eucalyptus globulus oil, evening primrose (oenothera biennis) oil, fatty acids, tructose, gelatin, geranium maculatum oil, glucosamine, glucose glutamate, glutamic acid, glycereth-26, glycerin, glycerol, glyceryl distearate, glyceryl hydroxystearate, glyceryl laurate, glyceryl linoleate, glyceryl myristate, glyceryl oleate, glyceryl stearate, glyceryl stearate SE, glycine, glycol stearate, glycol stearate SE, glycosaminoglycans, grape (vitis vinifera) seed oil, hazel (corylus americana) nut oil, hazel (corylus avellana) nut oil, hexylene glycol, honey, hyaluronic acid, hybrid safflower (carthamus tinctorius) oil, hydrogenated castor oil, hydrogenated coco-glycerides, hydrogenated coconut oil, hydrogenated lanolin, hydrogenated lecithin, hydrogenated palm glyceride, hydrogenated palm kernel oil, hydrogenated soybean oil, hydrogenated tallow glyceride, hydrogenated vegetable oil, hydrolyzed collagen, hydrolyzed elastin, hydrolyzed glycosaminoglycans, hydrolyzed keratin, hydrolyzed soy protein, hydroxylated lanolin, hydroxyproline, imidazolidinyl urea, iodopropynyl butylcarbamate, isocetyl stearate, isocetyl stearoyl stearate, isodecyl oleate, isopropyl isostearate, isopropyl lanolate, isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, isopropyl stearate, isostearamide DEA, isostearic acid, isostearyl lactate, isostearyl neopentanoate, jasmine (jasminum officinale) oil, jojoba (buxus chinensis) oil, kelp, kukui (aleurites moluccana) nut oil, lactamide MEA, laneth-16, laneth-10 acetate, lanolin, lanolin acid, lanolin alcohol, lanolin oil, lanolin wax, lavender (lavandula angustifolia) oil, lecithin, lemon (citrus medica limonum) oil, linoleic acid, linolenic acid, macadamia ternifolia nut oil, magnesium stearate, magnesium sulfate, maltitol, matricaria (chamomilla recutita) oil, methyl glucose sesquistearate, methylsilanol PCA, microcrystalline wax, mineral oil, mink oil, mortierella oil, myristyl lactate, myristyl myristate, myristyl propionate, neopentyl glycol dicaprylate/dicaprate, octyldodecanol, octyldodecyl myristate, octyldodecyl stearoyl stearate, octyl hydroxystearate, octyl palmitate, octyl salicylate, octyl stearate, oleic acid, olive (olea europaea) oil, orange (citrus aurantium dulcis) oil, palm (elaeis guineensis) oil, palmitic acid, pantethine, panthenol, panthenyl ethyl ether, paraffin, PCA, peach (prunus persica) kernel oil, peanut (arachis hypogaea) oil, PEG-8 C12-18 ester, PEG-15 cocamine, PEG-150 distearate, PEG-60 glyceryl isostearate, PEG-5 glyceryl stearate, PEG-30 glyceryl stearate, PEG-7 hydrogenated castor oil, PEG-40 hydrogenated castor oil, PEG-60 hydrogenated castor oil, PEG-20 methyl glucose sesquistearate, PEG40 sorbitan peroleate, PEG-5 soy sterol, PEG-10 soy sterol, PEG-2 stearate, PEG-8 stearate, PEG-20 stearate, PEG-32 stearate, PEG40 stearate, PEG-50 stearate, PEG-100 stearate, PEG-150 stearate, pentadecalactone, peppermint (mentha piperita) oil, petrolatum, phospholipids, polyamino sugar condensate, polyglyceryl-3 diisostearate, polyquaternium-24, polysorbate 20, polysorbate 40, polysorbate 60, polysorbate 80, polysorbate 85, potassium myristate, potassium palmitate, potassium sorbate, potassium stearate, propylene glycol, propylene glycol dicaprylate/dicaprate, propylene glycol dioctanoate, propylene glycol dipelargonate, propylene glycol laurate, propylene glycol stearate, propylene glycol stearate SE, PVP, pyridoxine dipalmitate, quaternium-15, quaternium-18 hectorite, quaternium-22, retinol, retinyl palmitate, rice (oryza sativa) bran oil, RNA, rosemary (rosmarinus officinalis) oil, rose oil, safflower (carthamus tinctorius) oil, sage (salvia officinalis) oil, salicylic acid, sandalwood (santalum album) oil, serine, serum protein, sesame (sesamum indicum) oil, shea butter (butyrospermum parkii), silk powder, sodium chondroitin sulfate, sodium DNA, sodium hyaluronate, sodium lactate, sodium palmitate, sodium PCA, sodium polyglutamate, sodium stearate, soluble collagen, sorbic acid, sorbitan laurate, sorbitan oleate, sorbitan palmitate, sorbitan sesquioleate, sorbitan stearate, sorbitol, soybean (glycine soja) oil, sphingolipids, squalane, squalene, stearamide MEA-stearate, stearic acid, stearoxy dimethicone, stearoxytrimethylsilane, stearyl alcohol, stearyl glycyrrhetinate, stearyl heptanoate, stearyl stearate, sunflower (helianthus annuus) seed oil, sweet almond (prunus amygdalus dulcis) oil, synthetic beeswax, tocopherol, tocopheryl acetate, tocopheryl linoleate, tribehenin, tridecyl neopentanoate, tridecyl stearate, triethanolamine, tristearin, urea, vegetable oil, water, waxes, wheat (triticum vulgare) germ oil, and ylang ylang (cananga odorata) oil.
Products according to the present invention in which ultraviolet light (UVA and UVB) absorbing properties are desired may include benzophenone, benzophenone-1, benzophenone-2, benzophenone-3, benzophenone-4 benzophenone-5, benzophenone-6, benzophenone-7, benzophenone-8, benzophenone-9, benzophenone-10, benzophenone-11, benzophenone-12, benzyl salicylate, butyl PABA, cinnamate esters, cinoxate, DEA-methoxycinnamate, diisopropyl methyl cinnamate, ethyl dihydroxypropyl PABA, ethyl diisopropylcinnamate, ethyl methoxycinnamate, ethyl PABA, ethyl urocanate, glyceryl octanoate dimethoxycinnamate, glyceryl PABA, glycol salicylate, homosalate, isoamyl p-methoxycinnamate, PABA, PABA esters, Parsol 1789, and isopropylbenzyl salicylate.
Additional skin care preparation ingredients include skin lightening agents (e.g. kojic acid, hydroquinine, ascorbic acid and derivatives, retinoids, etc.), hydroxy acids (e.g. lactic acid, salicylic acid, etc.), emollients (e.g. esters, fatty acids, etc.), vitamins (i.e. A, C, E, K, etc.), trace metals (e.g. zinc, calcium, selenium, etc.), anti-irritants (e.g. steroids, non-steroidal anti-inflammatories, etc.), antimicrobial agents (e.g. triclosan, etc.), botanical extracts (e.g. aloe vera, chamomile, cucumber extract, ginkgo bibloba, ginseng, rosemary, etc.), dyes and color ingredients (e.g. DandC blue no. 4, DandC green no. 5, DandC orange no. 4, DandC red no. 17, DandC red no. 33, DandC violet no. 2, DandC yellow no. 10, DandC yellow no. 11, DEA-cetyl phosphate), preservatives (e.g. BHA), emollients (i.e. organic esters, fatty acids, lanolin and its derivatives, plant and animal oils and fats, di- and triglycerides, etc.), antiirritants (i.e., steroids, nonsteroidal antiinflammatories, glycyrrhizates, etc.), antimicrobial agents (i.e., triclosan, ethanol, etc.), and fragrances (natural and artificial).
One skilled in the art will understand that the terms xe2x80x9cmixturexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmixingxe2x80x9d in this patent are used in the broad sense of the words, with the term xe2x80x9cmixingxe2x80x9d including, but not limited to, stirring, blending, dispersing, milling, homogenizing, and other similar methods.
The cosmetic composition of the present invention is effective at pH values between about 2.5 and about 10.0. Preferably, the pH of the composition is between the following pH ranges: about 5.5 and about 8.5, about 5 to about 10, about 5 to about 9, about 5 to about 8, about 3 to about 10, about 3 to about 9, about 3 to about 8, and about 3 to about 8.5. Most preferably, the pH is about 8. One of ordinary skill in the art may add appropriate pH adjusting ingredients to the compositions of the present invention to adjust the pH to an acceptable range.